Role-playing games in which a character operated by a user acquires objects such as money, a weapon, or a monster, and uses these objects to perform various types of trading or ways of fighting are known.
An exemplary embodiment provides technology for allowing an intention of a user to influence generation of an event.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information-processing device including: a terminal position-acquiring unit configured to acquire a position of a portable terminal used by a user; a specified position-acquiring unit configured to acquire a position specified by the user; an event-generating unit configured to generate an event at a generation position, the position acquired by the specified position-acquiring unit being regarded as the generation position; and a transmitting unit configured to transmit information relating to the event to the portable terminal when the position acquired by the terminal position-acquiring unit and the generation position come to be in a predetermined positional relationship.